The Big Surprise
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: Teenage Sector V prepares a big party for themselves as they celebrate their preparations to head off to college. But some unexpected guests await them at Nigel's home. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Codename: Kids Next Door_. They belong to Cartoon Network and Mr. Warburton.**

**The Big Surprise **

It was another day out in the neighborhood. Nigel Uno and his friends (all teenagers) were out and about enjoying the day. They were on break from school time, and the 5 of them were making the best of it. Abby had too brought along her big sister Cree despite of their differences in the past of their affiliations in their line of work. But this was a day of relaxation, a day to forget all that drama.

_"Alright guys, were gonna head into my house and have a good time. I think my parents are out of town."_ said Nigel.

_"This is gonna be a pretty exciting time to witness. I have a few pieces of candy that we can indulge on in my bag here."_ said Abby.

_"Bet you guys I'm gonna eat all of it."_ replied Kuki.

_"You know you're gonna have to share, right?"_ added Wally.

_"Oh, whatever. It's the same type we've been eating for years. What's the difference?"_ replied Kuki.

_"I wanna have some too!"_ said Hoagie.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure Numbuh 5 will make sure to have some for everybody."_ replied Wally.

As the eighth approached Nigel's house, they noticed a lot of cars parked outside than. Some of them had an uneasy feeling, but didn't think of much else and proceeded to the house door anyways.

Nigel puts in the house keys to unlock the door. What awaited them after the door opened was something that surprised all of them. All of their parents were sitting in the living room with serious looks on their faces.

_"Mum? Dad? I thought you guys went away for the weekend..."_ said a nervous Nigel.

_"We all heard that you 8 were planning a huge party of sorts."_ said Nigel's father Monty.

_"What? That's impossible! Who told you that?" _asked Nigel.

_"This one told me everything before you all got here."_ replied Nigel's mother Agatha. _"He was waiting at the house door and we wondered what he doing out here. He refused to say anything, but after he got nervous when we questioned him he let it all out."_

_"Sorry, Nigel."_ said a disappointed Chad. _"I got here a bit too early."_

_"Chad you idiot, why did you spill the details?!"_ yelled Cree.

_"Maybe because you told him you wanted a crazier party than the one you threw at Father's house years ago."_ replied Abby.

_"Oh, we starting drama now?"_ replied Cree. _"I just wanted to him bring him along since he's been through a lot lately."_

_"You bet!"_ said Abby.

_"Now girls, let's not get into an argument. Keep in mind this is a discussion we're going to talk about in a civil manner."_ said Mrs. Lincoln.

***Grrrrrr*** _"Yes mom..."_

_"Now, there's a reason why we're all here Nigel. We don't want you and your friends trashing the house like no tomorrow. You know the neighbors would have complained to us like no tomorrow."_ said Monty. _"Horrible things could have happened that would have landed as our responsibility. That includes all of us and I mean all of us."_ said Monty.

_"But Dad, we weren't gonna even throw a crazy party. We were all planning to just keep to ourselves and relax for the evening. Nothing of what you guys thought."_ responded Nigel.

_"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook just yet!"_ said Sydney, Wally's father.

_"Her father's been telling me all about what you two have all about lately at work."_ mentioning Wally and Kuki. Their dads stared at them with an angered look.

_"Did you two plan to do something stupid behind our backs?"_ added Kani.

Wally and Kuki, looking at each other nervously, say_ "no"_. While this happened, Hoagie whispered to Abby _"This reminded me of the beach trip we did a long time ago on a KND mission."_

_"Oh yeah, I remembered it."_ replied a whispering Abby.

_**"I heard that!"**_ angrily said Wally looking at Hoagie and Abby in the eye.

**_"Wallabee!"_** his mother Mrs. Beetles angrily responded to him._ "Bear in mind of your fellow's pears parents here!"_

"This ain't elementary school ya know." Wally responded back.

_"Mrs. Wallabee, calm down for goodness sakes, this isn't a shouting match."_ said Genki.

_"Alright, alright, sorry, but you and I know we have a lot to discuss with our kids when we get home."_ Mrs. Wallabee responded._ "Carry on Mr. Uno..."_

_"Now all of us in this living room acknowledge that you guys have been sticking together since childhood through some tough times and that's a great thing. However, the reason we're doing this is frankly put it, we don't want you to have this event to be a stain mark on your lives. Sure it may be just for a night, but this can have the ability to hamper your reputation in the future. An employer won't trust you. We also know that you are all almost done with high school getting ready to head into college still being children at heart. But you have to get moving with the times. This isn't the Kids Next Door anymore."_ Monty said.

_"Well, all of us are happy you're looking out for us, but we've already got our plans set up."_ Nigel responded. His friends nodded _"yes"_ in agreement. _"We all know what we are gonna do with our lives once high school's over with. This party was meant to let go of all that hard work we five have been putting in as of late."_

_"Uhh, mind if I ask about how'd you know about our childhood secret, Mr. Uno?"_ asked Hoagie.

_"Well, the many missions you partook in, the battles at the treehouse that would catch our attention, and not to mention the times we ended up in certain places for whatever reason."_ responded Monty. Their parents said _"yes"_ in agreeing with him. _"Don't hide it, we know you 5 were doing that stuff."_

_"So that what's this meeting was all about? The fact that you all knew our biggest childhood secret?"_ asked Kuki.

_***sigh***_ _"Yes and no. Truth of the matter is, this whole meeting is all about accountability, responsibility. Something that all of you in here have to take into account when you all enter college." _Monty responded.

_"That's correct, Mr. Uno. We love all of you, no doubt about it, but it's time you have to put in that work for your future."_ said Dr. Lincoln. _"Especially you two girls"._ referencing Abby and Cree.

_"Wow, I didn't expect of all you be this concerned..."_ said a somewhat disappointed Nigel. _"You all had great points. And you guys were the last people we expected that knew about our past activities, the effects it has on now. But I want to let you know this: we help each other out with you all mind. It's something we don't take for granted and you know what? We'll never shy away from helping you guys, even when things gets pretty frustrating. All 5 of us, including Cree, will always look out for you... because you are all family to us." _concluded Nigel. His friends nodded _"yes"_ along with him including Cree, their faces in shame out of concern for their parents.

The parents looked shaken by his response. Even Chad was shaken by what Nigel said, he wanted to cry on the inside. Hoagie's mother Betty reacted: _"That's the most heartwarming thing I've heard in a long time." _

_"Same here. We knew you were all close in friendship but not at this level."_ responded Genki.

_"That was... I don't have words..."_ reacted Sydney.

Nigel turned his head around and spoke to his friends, telling them_ "you want to call this party off for their sake?"_

They too shaken at what had happened, his friends all nodded _"yes"_.

_"Alright, there you have it. It's been cancelled."_ said Nigel.

_"So what's next?" _asked Hoagie.

_"I think it's best we all head on home and think about what has been said here."_ said Kani._ "I feel that is the move we need to make if we're gonna carry on as a family." _

The parents agreed with Genki and Monty declared _"We shall follow what Genki has said. Therefore, I shall declare this meeting over. You can all head on home." _

The parents got up out of the chairs and walked to their son/daughter. Hoagie opened the door, and they all left together except Nigel, as he calmly and slowly closed the door. Agatha says "Nigel, come here." He walks to her and his father and the they all hug together, shaken by what had happened.

Meanwhile outside, Cree was talking to Chad as she was about to get in her father's car.

"You know, Nigel saying all of that made me regret my years of hating on them when they were KND."

_"Well, that's something you don't see everyday, Cree..."_ said Chad. _"I knew there was something special about this sector when they first entered into action. There was high doubts about Nigel when he got in and yet he and his friends proved the critics wrong. They're just one of a kind. I'm gonna miss them after their time in high school is over."_

_"Your're right about that."_ responded Cree._"Matter of fact, let me get into the car to spend some more time with Abby..." _

**FIN/END**


End file.
